megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona user
A Persona user , also sometimes stylized as Persona-user, is a being, usually human, who has the supernatural ability to summon their Persona. After they obtain their Personas their physical and mental abilities increase to superhuman levels. Some Persona users can summon multiple Personas with the Wild Card. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' **''Megami Ibunroku Persona (Manga)'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' **''Persona: Tsumi To Batsu'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable **''Persona 3 (Manga)'' **''A Certain Day of Summer'' **''Persona 3 The Movie'' **''Persona -trinity soul-'' *''Persona 4'' / Golden **''Persona 4 (Manga)'' **''Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation **''Persona x Detective Naoto'' *''Persona 4 Arena'' **''Persona 4 Arena (Manga)'' *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax '' **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (Manga)'' *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' / Royal **''Persona 5 (Manga)'' **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers'' **''Persona 5 The Animation'' Profile ''Persona'' The protagonist and other Persona users summon their Personas by using their will alone. They were able to obtain their Personas by playing the Persona Game and meeting Philemon, who granted them their Personas. Maki Sonomura, Reiji Kido, Kumi Hirose, Michiko Matsudaira, Yuriko Yamamoto and Takeda are not mentioned as having played the Persona game or met Philemon, however. According to the Persona World guide, Takahisa Kandori received his Persona from Nyarlathotep instead of Philemon. ''Persona 2'' Tatsuya Suou, Maya Amano and other Persona users summon their Personas by using their will alone. ''Innocent Sin'' When Tatsuya, Maya and their friends were younger they were able to obtain their Personas by playing a game similar to the Persona Game called Master Persona Incarnation. Ulala Serizawa was able to become a Persona user sometime in the past due to Maya playing it with her. The Masked Circle obtain their Personas by a different means by making a contract with Joker and by extension Nyarlathotep. The Masked Circle and the Shadow Selves of Tatsuya, Maya and his friends instead use Reverse Personas. ''Eternal Punishment'' Maya never played the Master Persona Incarnation with Tatsuya and his friends in the Other Side but eventually did so with Ulala in middle school. She was able to summon her Personas with Ulala and Katsuya when they are under attack by Demons. Katsuya Suou was able to summon his Personas by playing the Master Persona Incarnation with Tatsuya when they were younger. People who are infected by the Joker Curse obtain the Persona Joker and Persona users who are infected by the Joker Curse had their Personas overwritten into the Persona Joker. The Metal Trio are able to summon Personas similar to Reverse Personas. It is revealed that Randolph Carter is a Persona user. ''Persona 3'' The protagonist and other Persona users summon their Personas by using their Evokers. The Kirijo Group created two types of Persona users by creating the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons and Artificial Persona users to fight against Shadows. The Persona of the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons are created using a Plume of Dusk, while artificial Persona users are open to attack by their Personas due to their unnatural awakening. Persona 3 also shows that a dog can use a Persona. ''Persona 4'' The protagonist and other Persona users crush their Tarot Cards to summon their Personas. When an ordinary Shadow gains an ego it was able to become a Persona user. ''Persona 5'' The protagonist and other Persona users rip away their masks to summon their Personas. Their first summoning is shown to be traumatic and their Personas were able to transform their users physically by giving them outfits that reflect their true selves. List of Persona Users ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' * Protagonist * Maki Sonomura * Masao Inaba * Kei Nanjo * Yukino Mayuzumi * Hidehiko Uesugi * Eriko Kirishima * Yuka Ayase * Reiji Kido * Kenta Yokouchi * Yuriko Yamamoto * Michiko Matsudaira * Kumi Hirose * Takeda * Tomomi Fujimori * Takahisa Kandori ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' * Tatsuya Suou * Maya Amano * Lisa Silverman * Eikichi Mishina * Yukino Mayuzumi * Jun Kurosu * Joker * Tatsuya Sudou * Junko Kurosu * Anna Yoshizaka * Ginji Sasaki * Takashi Hanya * Ixquic * Youichi Makimura * Yasuo Inoe * Hiroki Sugimoto * Tamaizu Nirasawa * Shadow Tatsuya * Shadow Maya * Shadow Lisa * Shadow Eikichi * Shadow Yukino * Nyarlathotep / Adolf Hitler ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' * Katsuya Suou * Ulala Serizawa * Baofu * JOKER * Metal Trio * Shadow Katsuya * Shadow Ulala * Shadow Baofu * Philemon * Chandraputra ''Persona: Tsumi To Batsu'' * Kazumi Kiba * Rihito Shimizu * Keito * Narui * Rinne ''Persona 3/FES/Portable'' * Protagonist * Female protagonist * Yukari Takeba * Junpei Iori * Mitsuru Kirijo * Akihiko Sanada * Fuuka Yamagishi * Aigis * Koromaru * Ken Amada * Shinjiro Aragaki * Elizabeth * Takaya Sakaki * Jin Shirato * Chidori Yoshino * Metis * Theodore * ??? (Boss that resembles the protagonist) ''Persona -trinity soul-'' * Shin Kanzato * Ryo Kanzato * Jun Kanzato * Takuro Sakakiba * Megumi Kayano * Yumi Tasaka * Touma Shikura * Yuji Kimoto * Soutarou Senou * Saki Tachibana * Taiichi Udo * Wakasa Kusu * Shiiba Kusu * Kanaru Morimoto * Keisuke Komatsubara * Ayane Komatsubara ''Persona 4'' * Protagonist * Yosuke Hanamura * Chie Satonaka * Yukiko Amagi * Kanji Tatsumi * Rise Kujikawa * Naoto Shirogane * Teddie * Margaret * Tohru Adachi ''Persona 4 Arena/Ultimax'' * Labrys * Shadow Labrys * Shadow Yu * Shadow Yosuke * Shadow Chie * Shadow Yukiko * Shadow Kanji * Shadow Naoto * Shadow Teddie * Sho Minazuki * Marie * Shadow Rise ''Persona x Detective Naoto'' * Touko Aoi * Sousei Kurogami ''Persona 5''/''Royal'' * Protagonist * Morgana * Ryuji Sakamoto * Ann Takamaki * Yusuke Kitagawa * Makoto Niijima * Futaba Sakura * Haru Okumura * Goro Akechi * Caroline and Justine * Kasumi Yoshizawa * Lavenza * Takuto Maruki ''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers'' * Sophia * Zenkichi Hasegawa Category:Persona Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 3 FES Category:Persona 3 Portable Category:Persona -trinity soul- Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4 Golden Category:Persona x Detective Naoto Category:Persona 4 Arena Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Category:Persona 5 Category:Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth